novelistplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Other
There are many other helpful things on NoveList plus that can be interesting with which to experiment. Most of these can be found under the heading of "More" on the top of the page. Author Read-alikes The author read-alikes page provides a summary of the authors style and genre of writing and a few authors who are similar in style. Authors are listed alphabetically by last name and can either be browsed by letter or searched. Read-alikes can also be search or browsed by genre. This is a little more hit or miss, as an author or their books may not be described as a certain genre by the people of NoveList, but users might disagree. Awards/Notable Books This presents as a similar page to the Author Read-alikes. You can search based on the title of an award, or the genre the award was presented to, such as biography or Christian fiction. There is also the option to add in a search based on age of readers for the books. Book Discussion Guides Another searchable list, this page allows people to choose titles or authors. These select works are supplemented with reading discussions that can be used in classrooms or book clubs. Each provides information about the author, a summary of the book, questions (with answers) about the book, and further readings. Book Talks The book talks page provides short and succint summaries that can be used by librarians or others in a similar positiron, for book talks. Book talks usually take place at schools in the hopes of getting children to read, so the book talks are only for Teen and Ages 9-12 books. Common Core "Common Core" refers to the Common Core State Standards Initiative, which is a program designed to bring diverse state standards in education into alignment with each other. There are basic skills that children of each grade level are expected to have, according to the Common Core Standards. NoveList Plus has a section of its website titled "Common Core", the link to which is on its home page. The Common Core page has links to each grade level where users have submitted Curricular Connections linking books on NoveList Plus to different Common Core standards. This is useful both for teachers but also for parents who might be homeschooling their children. Dewey Numbers This page provides a list of Dewey Numbers and the corresponding terms associated with them. The numbers are linked to a page of books that correspond to that number range. If you are looking for a book on a specific topic, especially something Non-Fiction, this can be used to browse through a whole area on that topic and not just find a select book. Feature Articles Here you can search for articles about certain genres or books that are similar such as African-American Fiction Writers or Amish-Themed Romances. These provide information about the genre, subject, or relationship between the books (or authors) and an annotated book list that provides a number of books in that area. Grab and Go Book Lists These are very similar to the book lists listed on the side of the main page for each genre. However these are more likely to be on very specific topics, such as Aboriginal People's Grades 4-6 (Canada). These are helpful lists for teachers and other people who are around children to have handy when talking about certain topics. These can be searched by title or by country, however, the only countries listed are the US and Canada. Picture Book Extenders These are very similar to Book Discussion guides, but they are for a much younger audience. Ages 0-8 books are listed with summaries, discussion questions, activities, and related titles. Title The last option is to simply browse through the titles of books in alphabetical order. There is also an option to limit the search by age range.